Auguste Philippe de Bretagne
Auguste Philippe (20th July 1693-26th November 1752), was a Grandelumierian nobleman, as the Prince of Brittany with his wife, Sophie, from the 1st of November 1713. He was a Commodore of the Grandelumierian Naval Fleet, and Imperial Chancellor, as well as the favoured courtier, of Louis XI. Regency of Anastasie - Duc de Rennes Auguste was born on the 20th of July, 1693 at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne to Prince Jean-Philippe and Princess Marie of Brittany. Upon his birth, Auguste was made the Duke of Rennes. For his early years, he was educated as a noble typically was. He would be baptised age 7, and given his name He took a specific interest in politics and history. In 1706, he took an interest in the military and was sent to the Dijon military academy. In 1709 he had officially been commissioned within the Empire's navy as a Maître et Commandant, due to his education and position. He proved himself quickly and gained favor with the Admiralty. In 1710, Auguste took part in the defence of the Port de Honfleur, Normandie against a pirate fleet. Shortly after Auguste was called to Dijon to receive the Order of St Michael for his actions in the defence of the Empire and its people. Auguste would spend a year at court before returning to active service. During this time he would go on to meet his wife, Sophie Antoinette who he would marry in 1711 at the age of 17. Shortly after their marriage, Auguste would be called to service again, and would not return for two years. Reign of Louis XI - Prince de Bretagne In 1713, Auguste's father, Jean Philippe died of gangrene, leaving him to take the seat as Prince of House Lowell-Brittany. Auguste confidently took the seat in Brittany, returning to the Court following his fathers' death as the Prince of Brittany. It was during this time at court that he displayed a general interest in politics and became increasingly involved in the state politics and affairs of the Emperor. It was due to this that, in 1717 following the Cardinal Vosges death, the Emperor appointed the Prince to Imperial Chancellor. During his tenure as Imperial Chancellor, it was noted by the court that there was an evident rivalry between Auguste and the Cardinal Nassau, who avoided speaking to one another unless required. This rivalry was sparked as the Cardinal Nassau was replaced as the favourite of the Emperor by the Prince, who took on the new position as court favourite. This rivalry dissipated after the departure of Louis XI and the Cardinals return to Court. In late August 1737, Auguste assisted in putting down the noble-led rebellion in Grandelumiere, seeing that those responsible were put to justice. Just after the rebellion was taken care of he was informed his mother, Marie Lowell-Brittany, had fallen gravely ill and was said to be on her death bed. He would visit her in her apartments, where she would die. Her death weighed heavily on Auguste, causing him to vanish from court life for a short time. This lasted until his wife and brothers were able to get him up and back to Dijon and back into court life. After his slump and return to court, Auguste stepped down from the position of Imperial Chancellor and took the position of Lord Chancellor of Defence. During his time as Chancellor of Defence, he made several changes within the Imperial Army, including appointing his brother, Jacques Lowell-Brittany to Maréchal Général des Armées du l'Empereur. He wished to make more changes and increase the strength of the military as a whole. His talents in the area made him increasingly popular with his sovereign. However, Louis XI would become ill with pneumonia and had to leave for the south to recover. His wife, Sophie, become Regent, with him a Co-Regent from the 26th of December, 1739. Regency of Sophie - Co-Régent de Grandelumiere On the 3rd of January, 1740 Sophie Antoinette was officially made Regent with Auguste. Reforms within society and the military would take immediate precedence. Weeks into their rule, Auguste had been stabbed by the Duchesse de Vosges, but he recovered quickly. This attack was only the beginning of a much larger issue. Following this, a rebellion broke out across the Empire. This rebellion of the peasantry was met with brute force, oftentimes under the command of the Duc de Normandie or Cardinal Vendome. Despite losing her position for a brief period as a prisoner of the rebellion, she was later freed by nobles and militants under the command of Cardinal Vendome, while fire spread throughout Dijon. He and his wife would oversee the reconstruction of Dijon, though the majority of major buildings still stood, much to the relief of the Finance Chancellor. The construction lasted many months, constructing new houses and squares, surrounding the historic monuments which survived the event. While the reconstruction dragged on, the court remained at Saint-Etienne. To further impact inheritance, her son Louis Xavier would be murdered, with his wife, by the Cardinal Etienne Henri. Her third son would now take the position of Monsieur le Duc. Return of Louis XI - Prince de Bretagne Louis XI would return, and installed him eventually to the position of Chancellor of Defence. He would remain in this position for the rest of his life. By 1752, the Prince would visit the Chateau de Manehouarn with some courtiers. It would be in this time that he would suffer a heart attack. He'd collapse in the study at Manehouarn, his son, nephew and wife present whilst he died. Despite his attempts to speak, he was unable. His last rites were read out as he died. Issue During his marriage to Sophie Antoinette they had several children (in order of birth): * Louis Claude, Monsieur le Duc (23rd March 1713 - 2nd June 1738) * Louis Xavier, Monsieur le Duc (23rd March 1713 - October 3rd 1744) * Marie Philippine, Mademoiselle de Bretagne ( 24th January 1714 - Present) * Alexandre Constantin, Monsieur le Duc (24th January 1714 - Present) * Miscarried male (2nd February 1715) * Philippe Alexandre, Comte de Maine (15th May 1717 - Present) * Victoire Marianne, Mademoiselle de Bretagne (27th of July 1718 - September 1st 1742) * Mariette Eloise, Mademoiselle de Bretagne (11th July 1719 - Present) * Stillborn female (10th September 1721) Titles and Styles '-20th July 1693- 17th September 1713 '''His Grace, Duke of Rennes '-1st November 1713 - 26th November 1752''' His Serene Highness, Prince of Brittany * 26th December 1739 - 16th October 1744 '''His Serene Highness, Regent of Grandelumiere' Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Brittany Category:1600s births Category:Grandelumierian Army Category:Regents of Grandelumiere Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Imperial Household Category:Mistresses Category:Chancellors of the Monarchy Category:Princes of Brittany Category:Princes du Sang